


Wake me up when September ends

by DumbNico



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cancer, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Song Lyrics, Swearing, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 00:46:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19779841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DumbNico/pseuds/DumbNico
Summary: The doctors detect a cancerous tumor in Hank's stomach, and surgery is needed. They don't have enough money, so Connor decides to go to war, so he can pay for the surgery.





	Wake me up when September ends

**Author's Note:**

> This story idea popped into my mind while listening to a song that I like. No one will die in this story, luckly. Connor come home alive and well, and the surgery is performed. Hank and Connor get to live another day together.
> 
> Also, there might be some typos or sentences, words or phrases that don't sound right. I'm too lazy to spend hours on searching for typos to correct them, and my back hurts from writing this piece of crap 😅

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends  
Like my fathers come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are  
As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends  
Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends  
Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when September ends  
Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are  
As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends  
Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends  
Like my father's come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends

It's been two years since Connor and Hank got married. Weather in Detroit was normal as always, and a lot has changed. Now all androids have freedom and Connor, from an obedient machine that seemed like it stood in Hank's way, turned into a loyal and loving husband, always filled with the love he feels for Hank. Hank as well changed a bit. He seemed more happy and started a healthy diet, as Connor asked. But despite the bad habbits that Hank had, Connor still loves Hank's body the way it is. He was and still is like a big fluffy bear that Connor likes to snuggle with. Their life was happy, filled with laughs, love and glee.  
But then tragedy happens.  
Hank started feeling ill. Everyday it got worse, and scans has shown their worst fears.  
A cancerous tumor was detected in Hank's stomach. It left everyone devastated. Especially Hank and Connor, that dreamed of a happy future.

"Why did this had to happen...? Why...?" Connor asked distraught.  
"I'm sorry, sir. But it happened...He might had been on a healthy diet, but his old habbits took a toll on his body. We have to put him on medication, then prepare him for surgery." The doctor responded  
"Surgery...? But that costs millions! Isn't there anything we or I can do?" Connor asked again.  
"We're sorry, but those are the only options. If you don't have enough money, then we cannot perform the surgery. And it's a bit too late for chemotherapy, even though we can try that." The doctor answered.  
Connor stood there, holding Hank's hand as he was laying on the hospital bed. 

Connor has spent the next few weeks searching for ways to earn money for the surgery. The Eden Club ran out of bussines, The DPD couldn't pay him enough, asking for money from others made Connor look and feel miserable, and not even a GoFundMe page couldn't help. He felt hopeless.  
Until he walked into a store and saw an add placed by the USA Army, asking for both humans and androids to work in the military. They were paying a lot of money. Enough to pay for someone's surgeries.  
Connor felt a bit of hope when reading the add.  
He thought about it and decided that going to war was the only choice.

"Connor! No! You are NOT going to war!" Hank shouted.  
"I'm sorry, Hank...But I have to...I'll earn enough money to pay for surgery, and you'll be alive and happy. We can be happy again..." Connor sobbed.  
"If you go to war, you will die! They'll shoot you dead! I'll rather suffer in pain because of cancer, then suffer in pain because you were killed..." Hank groaned.  
"Hank, please...I wanna be with you...I'm doing this for us...For our future..."

Connor finally packed to leave for war. Everyone was wishing him good luck. And everyone hoped that he'll come back alive. Even Hank.  
"Are you actually doing this...? Are you actually sacrificing yourself for an aold asshole like me...?" Hank asked in disbelief.  
"Yes. I'm doing this for you...Because I love you. You're the best husband everyone could ever have...And I am damn lucky..." Connor murmured.  
Hank kissed Connor, while tears fell down their faces.  
"Please...Promise me that you'll come back alive..." Hank begged.  
Connor nodded, before climbing onto the bus, that was taking him to the USA military base.

Months passed and Hank is asking himself why is he still alive. He is completely bald because of chemotherapy, he is forced to sit in a wheelchair, supervised by a nurse, and his husband is battling in war. His condition is getting slowly worse. But things change for the better.  
A ring at his door is heard. When the nurse, that was asked to supervise Hank opens the door, Connor is seen at the other end.  
He looks different, as his LED is gone and he is wearing a military outfit.  
He came back from the war, happy and elated to see Hank.  
"Who is there?" Hank asked, while staring at the nurse and at the door.  
"My name is Connor. I'm the android sent by Cyberlife." Connor jokes as he enters the house.  
Hank opened his eyes wide as he finally saw his android husband back from the war, alive and well. Sumo, that was sleeping next to Hank, woke up as her heard Connor walk in and ran towards Connor to greet him, by jumping and causing him to fall down. Connor chuckles as Sumo started to lick his face.  
"I have enough money to save you, Hank. We can live happily ever after..." Connor exclaimed in pure happiness, as Suno kept on licking him. Hank gets slowly out of his wheelchair, despite not being allowed to, and moves slowly toward Connor to help him get up and kiss him. They kissed for a long while, until Hank pulled away, as Sumo kept jumping between them and the nurse kept giving them dirty looks.  
"Let's get you to the hospital, Hank...While there's still time..." Connor murmured.  
Hank agreed and they left the house, on their way to save him.

The surgery was a success. The tumour was removed and Hank was luckly saved. Connor couldn't be more happy. Everyone at the DPD decides to celebrate both Hank's successfull surgery and Connor's arrival at home.  
They got to live another day. Another year. Another century.

The end.


End file.
